Los Deseos Del Demonio
by Sado-Henng
Summary: Esperaría todo el tiempo necesario para poseer su alma… obedecería y realizaría todos sus deseos. No era de todo mal si el Conde satisfacía sus deseos carnales…su alma podía esperar.


_**N/A**_: Un pequeño one-shot de uno de los animes que más me ha llamado la atención, pero supongo que para mí, el manga esta mejor.

_**Discleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

-:-

**Los Deseos Del Demonio **

**-:-**

A la vista de los demás, todo podría reducirse a los deseos del conde…

Cualquier deseo que tuviera el joven Ciel Phantomhive, era acatado completamente de inmediato, por cualquier nimiedad que fuera, Sebastian estaba exclusivamente para obedecer cualquier insignificante capricho, por muy incoherente y humillante que resultara.

Pero el demonio era inteligente, él esperaba paciente el día en que tendría la mejor recompensa: _su alma_.

Tan codiciado tesoro que sólo obtendría el día de su muerte. Y él como buen demonio degustaría parte por parte de tan delicioso placer…placer que no sólo obtendría con aquella_ alma_ atormentada, sino con tan satisfactorio cuerpo terrenal.

Era entonces que todo daba un inesperado giro en la trama de la historia.

Todo parecía siempre los deseos del conde…pero en realidad eran los deseos del demonio.

Un demonio astuto, que vigila a su presa en las sombras; que lo sigue y lo atiende como un rey se merece. Sencillos detalles que serán bien pagados por la atrayente apariencia.

Porque él obedecía al conde y éste lo complacía por igual…

-:-

Una habitación inundada en penumbras; inhóspita, las cuales eran grácilmente difusas por las inasibles luces de las tintineantes flamas de las velas.

Silencio entrecortado e interrumpido momentáneamente por los ligeros y susurrantes gemidos de las dos figuras, las únicas resguardadas en esas cuatro paredes. Ignorantes a lo que ocurre en el exterior, sólo concentrados en ellos dos.

Era el tiempo de satisfacer uno de los deseos del demonio…

Disfrutaba del pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo; el sudor de aquella infantil piel, tan blanca como la leche, tan tersa como la más fina seda, tan deleitante como el más insulso sueño. Combinación perfecta que lo retorcía de placer. Poseyendo entre sus manos tan al dichoso _Conde_. Mientras por sus poros salía a relucir la esencia del demonio que siempre ha mantenido oculto.

Los ojos rojizos apresaban a los azules zafiros que lo retaban a cada rose. Ciel no era sumiso, aquel era un duelo en donde ninguno de los dos quería perder su aparente dignidad. Y aunque las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y certeras, cuando tocaban un punto en su interior que lo hacía arquearse de excelso placer, ni aún con ello le daría el gusto a tan mezquino demonio. No levantaría su ego al escucharlo gemir.

Phantomhive era poseído por aquel demonio, pero ni así se dejaba bajar tan gran orgullo. Aferrando sus uñas a la antigua madera de su sofisticado escritorio, mientras le temblaban sus pequeñas piernas en señal de cansancio y placer, mordiéndose desesperadamente su labio inferior; satisfecho con el sabor de su sangre y no el sonido de sus gemidos.

Sebastian arremetió con fuerza la última embestida, sintiendo en su interior una placentera descarga de placer, recorriendo sus entrañas, dejando expuesto su esencia en el interior del menor, quien apretó los ojos y trago con dificultad, llegando de igual manera al límite.

Ciel simplemente se mantuvo de pie aferrándose a su única muestra de apoyo; la mesa.

Respiró con algo de dificultad, pero como buen Conde no se derrumbo, levantó la vista y clavó sus zafiros en los otros rojizos, se mantuvo sereno y solo una oración salió de su pequeña boca.

_ Prepara la cena, tengo hambre_

Todo volvía a lo habitual, a seguir sus órdenes como fiel sirviente.

_ Yes, my Lord_

Frase pronunciada por sus delgados labios, dejando atrás tan pasional encuentro, y yendo a realizar su nueva tarea.

Cuando acomodo su traje, salió de la oscura habitación. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al estar caminando por los pasillos. Sus ojos brillaron con ese destellante tono carmesí… podría esperar por su alma, si era sustituida por aquel deleitante cuerpo.

Él cumplía los deseos del _conde_…

Y el conde, sin que nadie lo notara… cumplía _los deseos del demonio_.

-:-

_**N/S-H**_: el primer fic que escribo de ellos, como dije antes, es una historia que me gusta mucho, sobre todo lo del manga ya que en el anime es un poco diferente. Solo me resta decir que espero haya valido la pena que se pasaran por aquí, y un comentario me ayudaría mucho a saber que les pareció.

Hasta la otra.

_**Sado-Henng**_


End file.
